Confessions of the heart
by China Doll Angel
Summary: Sakura wants to tell Sasuke how she feels in a letter. But her confession keeps getting interrupted. When she finally gets the chance will she really like the answer she hears?


**Confessions of the Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Naruto! I'm simply borrowing the characters for entertainment proposes.

* * *

She shifted her feet swaying left and right as if she were a child in need of a bathroom. 'You can do this!' Her inner self yelled as she swallowed the lump that had been clogged up in her throat and responded with an affirmed, "I can do this!" She held the letter in her hand and place it at her side. Then, she made a fist and hit the door hard, no response. "Maybe he's out.", she thought out loud but seemed to speak too soon as someone responded, "Who, Sasuke?" The pink hair girl abruptly turned around and was face to face with none other then the idiot Naruto. Great, just who she wanted to see... not! "None of your business!" She snapped as the door to the house suddenly opened.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as the raven haired boy looked at puzzlement to what was going on. "What's is it, is there a mission today?" He asked confused, certain that it was not since it was a Sunday and there teacher Kakashi seemed to generous in giving them that day off. But something was telling him otherwise by seeing the two teammates right outside his door.

"N-no, sorry Sasuke-kun did this bonehead wake you?" She at innocently while pointing at the blond who protested with a load, "Hey!"

"What does it matter I'm up now, so what do you want?" He asked now fully awake and alert as any ninja should be at all times but wanted nothing more then to rest and relax knowing that he didn't have to bother with those two for another day. That's why he liked Sundays so much, suddenly remembering why he looked forward to this particular day.

"Umm... nothing really..." Now Sakura was unsure whether to give the note to him since he had already been in a bad mood and the moron next to her wasn't helping matters, especially when he decided to point out the note.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked as he pointed straight to it giving Sakura no chance to hide the evidence of it behind her back.

"Nothing, get away or I'll tell Kakashi-sensei on you."

'That's the best you could come up with?' her inner self scolded to her as she didn't protest to the insult made by herself.

"What does this have to do with him!" Naruto demanded.

"I'll tell him you were planning on attacking Sasuke-kun."

"What, then what about yo-"

"Look!" Sasuke spoke seeing where the pointless conversation was going. He just wanted some alone time, was it too much to ask? "I don't know why you're here and I really don't care but if you have business with me state it and get on with it."

Sakura then looked ashamed at herself while Naruto looked confused. He had just been walking around when he saw Sakura at Sasuke's place so why was he in trouble. "Fine I'm out of here." He said as he walked off to his next act of mischief for the day.

"Well?" The onyxed eyed boy asked as the poor girl began to shake inside, all her nerves had been lost with no hope of gaining them back anytime soon. "Oh this..." She said as she pointed to the letter as she placed it once again behind her embarrassed at having it. "Oh it was just a letter, it's nothing. I was going to give this to Kakashi-sensei that's all." She then tried her best to hide the blush that had overtime *crept up on her face.

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke asked as he glared at her.

Once again the girl was stumped for an answer as she came up with the next thing from her mouth, "I just wanted to say... good... work... on that last... job we had."

The boy raised an eyebrow at this statement, "You mean helping out putting up the cookie stand for that event and trying to get that idiot not to eat all of the cookies before they were sold or baked for that matter?" He asked with slight disgust to the whole incident not wanting to recall what had happened yesterday. I think it's safe to say he was morbidly discussed with the whole thing.

"Umm... yeah I mean who else would have stopped him?" She asked nervously trying to defend her actions.

"You could have or that teacher of ours who never seems to do anything but read that damn book series of his!" He snapped back from his lack of sleep and annoyance to the whole conversation.

"I- I was helping putting up the booth." Sakura said timidly in her defense.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever I'm going now." and with that the door was closed without giving Sakura a chance to protest to the remark.

'So that didn't work out too well, better luck next time!' Her inner self cheered her on the next day as she headed off to the wide open space that was to be their next mission and as usual Kakashi, their 'wondrous' teacher was late.

Sakura held the note once more in her hand as she went over to the raven haired boy. "Umm... Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you?" she asked once more as the boy who was crouched down looked up. "Whatever." He replied as Sakura looked around to see to it that Naruto was occupied and sure enough there he was playing rock paper scissors with his shadow clones.

She clenched it in her hands and started her speech as she looked down at her feet. "I... since I met you... when we were little and all... I... think I need to let you know... to know... well here!"

"Hmm... thank you." She then looked up to see none other then Kakashi about ready to read the letter that had been accidentally placed in his hands.

"Kakashi-sensei- that... that's not for you!" She stammered as he began to read the letter. He then put the note down.

"I would hope not.", he said giving it back to her as she blushed and stuffed it back in her pocket. "Sakura, I don't think you should have him read that. Genins shouldn't get distracted by such things. That's just some words of advise as your teacher..."

"I- I know I just-" she stopped as Kakashi put one hand on her head. "Don't worry about it lets just get to training and forget about it for now."

Sakura smiled as she Kakashi did the same. "Besides, once we get this done I can finish this great chapter!" He cheerfully said as Sakura tried her best not to fall over from the child-like statement. Knowing very well what "chapter" he was talking about.

Sakura cursed herself out once more as she headed home after a day of trying to find Ginger the dog (which by the way was unsuccessful until Kakashi came in and found her under a bush). Sakura held the arm that had been scratched as she attempted to grab the dog's leash only to be dragged along for the ride and receiving a dirt burn in the process.

That, however, wasn't what was bothering her. She sighed as she held the letter that thankfully was saved for the most part from the adventure. She then recall Kakashi's words. 'I don't think you should have him read that.'

She didn't care but it was a good idea not to tell him about the letter. 'Oh come on we can do it!' her inner self said once more. 'Third times a charm!' She wanted to believe it, but being a good student and being in love were two totally different things. So why not go with which ones stronger? 'Love will conquer all in the end!' Her inner self proclaim as she agree to it and headed off in search of the raven haired and onyx eyed boy.

She found him heading home and called out for him only to be stopped by none other then her rival and enemy, Ino. "What are you doing heading off with Sasuke-kun, forehead?" Sakura glared at the blond and snapped back, "None of your business Ino-pig!" As she tried to go ahead and reach Sasuke again but an arm pulled her back.

"You're not getting near my Sasuke-kun!" Ino said

"Excuse me, since when was he YOUR Sasuke-kun!"

"He's always been mine!"

"Yeah if his into stuck up brats that is!"

"What was that!"

The two press their heads together as tension started to raise and Sakura realized that Sasuke was nowhere to be found. She then pushed the blond out of her way and headed off in search of the boy.

"Hi Sakura-san how are you today?" Oh great none other then Hiroki Yagi, a former classmate that came up to her. She didn't have time for him to say the least she needed to find Sasuke and fast! She pushed the boy roughly to the ground and headed off once more in search for the Sasuke but once again with no avail.

"Damn!" She cursed under her breath. She just had to give the note to him come hell or high water she would accomplish her goals.

'Tomorrow will be the day for sure!' She told herself as she headed home to get her rest for it was going to be one hell of a day for both her and Sasuke tomorrow. A day they wouldn't soon forget!

She slipped the piece of paper in the door of Sasuke's house hoping that she could pull this off and that the boy would fall for it. Nothing and no one would get in the way this time she'd make sure of that!

There she was, standing there in the middle of opened land in the nearby forest of the village as she balanced on her feet moving up on her heel and down the balls of her foot early that next morning.

This was it, the day she gave him the note! The day that he would finally know how she felt and she would know his response. You only live once and now was as good as ever to tell him just what was on her mind.

She suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes as she turned over to the noise hoping to see her love only to meet a squirrel. Sakura sighed as she began to wait once more for her love to arrive and after what seemed to be an hour Sakura looked to see the face of none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, you came!" Sakura expressed with excitement as the boy looked around. "Where's that idiot and Kakashi?" Sakura forgot she had made a white lie in his note about why he was there. Something about the location of their next mission being changed. He may not stay if he found out what she had done so she lied once more. "They'll be here in a moment, you know how Kakashi-sensei is and Naruto… well you know him." She tried to convince herself more so then him.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes in response as Sakura mentally patted her back for getting away with it. "Umm… Sasuke-kun while we're here I wanted to tell you something." She said as she stood near him and looked into his onyx eyes who surprisingly didn't turn away form her emerald ones. "Sasuke-kun, ever since I've met you there's been something special about you and at first I wasn't sure what it was but over time I think I know what it is and… so here you go."

She then placed the paper in the boys hands as she waited and tried her best not to furiously blush as he read her note. A few moments later Sasuke pulled it down from his face, his expression unreadable. It was killing her as she anxiously waited for his response to the paper at his side.

"Sakura, I can't say I'm all that surprised. It does explain a lot. However I can't say I feel the same." Sakura's heart sank to her feet and then out to what felt like the core of the earth. "So there's no way you could ever-"

"Yes." He said before the pain became too much for her to form the next part of her sentence. "I'm sorry but I can't return the feelings."

Sakura at this point tried her best not to have the liquid fall from her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. "It's- it's someone else isn't it?" She was trying for dear life at this point not to cry. She was a kunochi after all! She couldn't cry for something she should have known had a slim chance of having him respond positively. After all she only wanted to let him know how she felt, not if he returned her feelings. But what she had forgotten was she was a girl first and all girls hearts are broken at one time or another in their life.

"Sakura, I-" But before he could finish Sakura spoke. "No it's okay I should have known better. After all I'm a Genin and things like this shouldn't get in the way." She attempted to run off but before she could Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. She looked at him with tears that came like waterfalls out of her emerald green eyes then she quickly averted her eyes downward. Sasuke sighed and when Sakura faced him once more he spoke in a softer tone then Sakura had ever heard from him before, "I think you have every right to know who the person is."

Sakura turned her gaze away from him as she spoke, "No, I don't want you to feel obligated."

"But I want you to know." Sakura looked over at him as he spoke with just a slight blush to his cheeks. "It's… it's… Naruto…"

Sakura pulled as fast as she could out of his grasp as if he was ill and tried to regain composure to what she had just heard. Perhaps she had been mistaken she must have heard wrong. "Who did you say you liked?" She asked praying to the great Gods and Hokages she heard wrong at this point as Sasuke looked like his natural self and once more said, "Naruto."

She had to be hearing things, she just had to! There was no way he just said THAT name, no way.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true I like-"

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" Just then the two averted their eyes over to the direction of the voice as none other then Naruto came out. Sakura suddenly had the urge to kill or at least severely hurt the boy who approached them.

"There you guys are, do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you. Kakashi-sensei got tired of waiting so he sent me out looking for you can you believe it? For once he was waiting, anyway sure enough here you are. Thank goodness you're both together or it… umm… did I interrupt something?"

There before him was Sakura, who looked about ready to disassemble him, more so then ever before. And there was Sasuke who looked shocked to say the least.

"Maybe I should go-"

"No Naruto, stay… I'm sure Sasuke-kun would love it if you did!" Sakura said as her face was hidden behind her pink locks, but it didn't really matter since anyone with a brain could tell by the tone of her voice just what she was, and that was pissed!

"What… do you… mean… Sakura-chan?" Naruto tried not to go to the bathroom right there in his pants, fearing what the girl might do to him.

"Sakura please don't blame this on him. If anything it's my fault." Sasuke said as he came toward Sakura and looked into her eyes and then turned to Naruto and walked over the utterly confused boy.

"Sasuke-kun?" Who was this person in front of her. It wasn't Sasuke at all he sounded too… soft. There was no way this could be him, just no way!

Sasuke then went over to the blond and came inches away from him and spoke once more in that soft voice of his but unfortunately not low enough for Sakura.

"Naruto, I know I've acted like a bastard since we've met but I did it because I didn't want you to know how much I… I love you. I love you more then I or words could ever say. I didn't want to get rejected by you because that would be worst then any revenge denied to me."

Naruto's look couldn't be explain any better then stunned as he searched for words to say next. Both Sasuke and Sakura waited for the answer, both fearing what it could be, both knowing one would be wrong about giving their confession.

"Sasuke… I don't know what to say. I… I feel the same way. I was always trying to hide my feelings by saying I liked Sakura-chan instead because I was scared what you might think."

Sasuke smiled full heartedly as he pulled Naruto in his arms and began to speak again, "Naruto when did-" But a finger was placed over his lips as Naruto smiled softly and so lovingly that there was no longer a need for questions or words. There stood no longer Naruto and Sasuke but two boys that couldn't be anymore in love as time seemed to no longer exist for them in their world made for only two.

Naruto placed his hands gently on Sasuke's chest as something came to him and asked raising his head ever so slightly to face the taller boy who looked down. "What about your clan? Don't you want to restore it?"

Sasuke smiled and answered. "Having you is far greater joy then I could ever have restoring my clan. Besides revenge is all I truly want as long as you wish to help that is." Naruto smiled sincerely and placed his head back were it belonged on his chest as he responded, "Of coarse."

They stayed there enjoying the others' warmth and acceptance they received from the other as Sasuke soon spoke, "Naruto, look at me." Just then Naruto knew what Sasuke wanted from him and vice versa as the both had their lips travel to find their way to the others-

"STOP!"

Well almost, they were stopped half way by the guest they had almost completely forgotten about until now. Sakura, to say the least, looked completely disturbed as she tried to catch her breath and find the right words to say to the whole thing before her mind went blank again from total confusion. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Was the best she could come up with but were just right all the same.

"I could ask the same thing." a mysterious voice said as the three children looked around for the owner. Just then a man in a dazzling red coat appeared from the shadows of the trees. His golden blond hair shined as it was tossed about in the wind and his blazing blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight. Looking at his forehead stood the ban of their village making him none other then,

"Yondaime." Sakura said recalling a picture of him in one of the text books they studied, remembering that he looked a little like Sasuke grown up with blond hair. But there was one problem that Sakura had with his appearance as he jumped down with such ease from the trees above.

"You're suppose to be dead!" Sakura exclaimed as the man simply smiled. "You shouldn't believe what they tell you my dear Sakura-san." He placed a hand on her shoulder smiled and then glared at the two boys before them.

"You Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha I cannot allow for this to go on!"

Sasuke then stood in front of Naruto in order to protect him as he asked threateningly, "And why is that?"

"Because anyone who wants Naruto must first face me to see if they are worthy of him, for I am his father."

Everyone at this point was shocked including Kakashi who seemed to appear from no where. "Well this is a strange turn of events." He said from behind Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised as he showed one of his famous masked smiles and replied. "I couldn't pass up a chance to see this."

Just then Sakura saw Sasuke and the not-so-dead Fourth Hokage get in a fighter's stance, preparing to fight. Kakashi then held Sakura's shoulder with his arm. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?"

"Oh just putting the moves on you." He said so casually it caused Sakura to jump off of him and yell, "What?!"

This can't be happening first Sasuke rejected her not over someone like Ino or that Hinata girl, but Naruto! Then the fourth Hokage comes in, isn't dead, and claims to be Naruto's father! And now it turns out Kakashi is trying to hit on her!

"How could things get any worse?" She asked to no one in particular, but someone must have been listening since one more strange event happened when a man dressed in red and purple with long silver hair came out of nowhere.

"You should never ask that because things always get worst." The man replied as if he was suppose to be there.

"Who are you?" She asked as this point to total confusion as the man smiled and replied in a booming voice, "Why I am Ayame Sohma, giving men's romance to those who seek it!" It then hit Sakura, since the man was there anyway, "If you can give it to people, can you take it away?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry young lady I can only give it, not take it away." Sakura slumped down ready to cry out of frustration as the battle raged on behind her hearing Naruto in the background trying to figure out just who he wanted to win, his dad or lover. But before things got out of hand entirely a man in a night cap and gown approached her. "Would you like to join my pirate crew?" He asked in a scruffy voice as Sakura snapped back, "NO I WILL NOT JOIN YOUR DAMN CREW!" The man jumped back in fear and said a little angry, "I just asked I thought a ninja might be cool on my ship, I don't even know why I'm here in the first place!"

"I'll join you!" Kakashi chipped in and the boy smiled as Kakashi returned the favor and pink bubbles came all around. The two of them then skipped off and on to a pink elephant in the clearing as Sakura bugged her eyes out. "What's going on? I just want to go home! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"

And sure enough there she was in her house and her room. She was home, she felt her sheets and herself to see to it that she was all there.

"Sakura, if you don't wake up soon you'll be late!" She heard her mother called from her door that was a crack opened as she jumped out of bed. 'Was that a dream… Did it happen?' She wondered as she saw the white colored note with nothing but a name on it that read 'Sasuke' on her desk. She picked it up and examined it, it was still unopened, no one had read it.

"Sakura!" she heard her mother call out once more. "I'm awake!" Sakura called back as she looked at the note again before she tore it up and put it in her wastebasket.

That was just too bizarre of a dream, it had to be telling her something. She then got dressed and headed out of the her house and to the meeting spot this time in one of their old classrooms and for once Naruto sat there first to arrive with Sasuke finding his sit and the teacher late as usual.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, did you sleep well?" The blond asked cheerfully as he received a death glare from her and sat next to Sasuke.

She started asking nervously, "So Sasuke-kun you and Naruto… you two…" He gave her a glare and asked, "What about that idiot?"

"What did you call me?" Naruto snapped back.

"Just want you are, an idiot or are you too slow to get that?"

"Why you!"

"Naruto stop tormenting Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled back at him.

"Well he started it!" Naruto said.

"Children, children, calm down "class" is starting." Kakashi said as he entered the room and soon after the dream of Sakuras' was forgotten except for the over protectiveness she gave to Sasuke and extra glares to Naruto that even to him made no sense, what had he done? If only he knew…

Sakura came home later that day and saw that the trash had been taken out. 'It's for the best.' She thought as she didn't bother thinking anymore of the stupid note and it's contents.

Maybe she'd tell him later and in her own words rather then some stupid note. Besides he didn't need to know right now. There was plenty of time and no need to rush. After all Kakashi was right it was better if she didn't tell him while they were Genin, well at least not now anyway…

* * *

**AN:** Well there ya have it! My first Naruto story. Like it, lump it, it's there!

**BTW:** The characters that were not in Naruto but were in Sakura's dream were Ayame Sohma from Fruits Basket and Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece


End file.
